Reluctant Romeo
by tria246815
Summary: I suck at summeries but. this is a story were elliot does something drastic after kathy left, and Olivia has to help him. It is pretty Dark in the beginning but will end with a happy OE Ending. so please read. Is a songfic.


Reluctant Romeo

Rated T

By Tria246815

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the song.

Note please read: I all here it is, the first chapter to Reluctant Romeo. I am so happy with this story and I would love to hear your input. The song is called "Tonight I wanna cry" by Keith Urban. In the beginning it's pretty dark but there is light at the end of the tunnel and OE too. I do ask that you PLEASE please read the songs too I know how tempting it is to skip over them and go straight to the story. So here we go.

"_Alone in this house again tonight, I got the T.V. on the sound turned down and a bottle of wine._

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me, the way that it was and could have been surrounds me. I'll never get over you walking away. I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, and I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control, but I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain, the hell with my pride let it fall like rain from my eyes, Tonight I wanna cry."_

Elliot sat there in my empty house that used to hold his life. The subtle glow of the TV was the only lite in the room. It had been about two weeks since she left taking the kids and his world with her. He tried to hold it together, to keep it inside, but he couldn't do it anymore. He's sitting there now with a half drunk bottle of Jack Daniels and tears slowly streaming down his face. He made no more effort to stop them from coming, he just let them fall. He looked around at the pictures of Kathy, the kids, and himself, they represented a happier times in his life. How could she just leave after everything they had been through. It was not supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to end.

" _Would it help if I turned a sad song on. "All by myself" would sure hit me hard now that your gone. Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters. It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better, but I'll never get over you by hiding this way. Cause I've ever been the kind to ever let my feelings show. And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control, but I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain the hell with my pride let it fall like rain from my eyes. Tonight I wanna cry."_

He had boxes set out in front of him, they were filled with pictures, notes, and cards from Birthdays and anniversaries. He didn't know why he brought them out they just seemed to make the pain worse. He takes another swig of whisky before picking up the next note and reading it. Each memory took a piece away from him and killed it. It was like a hole that he could not escape, that kept getting deeper. Nothing was going to make it stop.

"_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show. And I though that being strong meant never losing your self-control. But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain the hell with my pride let it fall like rain from my eyes."_

He stood up from the couch pausing only for a moment to allow a wave of dizziness to pass. He made his way to the bathroom, and grabbed a bottle of pills from the cabinet.

"_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, and I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control, but I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain the hell with this pride let it fall like rain from my eyes." _

He sat down on the couch again. The bottle of whiskey in one hand and the pill bottle in the other. He took one last look at the pictures around him, before dumping the pills in his mouth and drowning them in the rest of the whiskey. He struggles to swallow all the pills but once he had, it didn't take long before things started to go black and he slowly drifted off.

"_Tonight I Wanna Cry"_

Olivia stood outside her partners door. She didn't know whether to knock or not. He has been very distant the past couple weeks . 'Maybe this is crazy, he was fine she should just go home' she thought 'just go home Olivia.' She turned he back to Elliot's door and headed to her car. Until something stopped her dead in her tracks. Something was not right and she knew it. She couldn't explain the feeling but it caused her to go running back to the door and kick it open. What she saw on the other side was something out of her worst nightmare. Elliot was lying limp on the couch. She came closer and saw the empty pill bottle "O GOD" she whispered to herself. She placed her head on his chest to see if he was breathing. Nothing. "O God". She quickly took out her cell phone and called 911, while starting CPR.


End file.
